


Birthday Wishes and Halloween Kisses

by ClaireLou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU witches, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ben being compared to a pumpkin all his life, Birthday Wishes, But always a happy ending for these space softies, Cute, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Flashback Chapters, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Hurt feelings, I just wanted pumpkin fluff and birthday kisses, I made most of this up on the fly, I mean the best, Leia being an embarrassing but epic mum, Maz being the Best, Pumpkins, Rey finding her friends a family, Rey finds that hilarious, Soft Ben Solo, Witchcraft, so I wrote it, some minor misunderstandings, witch business
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireLou/pseuds/ClaireLou
Summary: There is one law in magic that can not be broken.... No magic for personal gain. Well, Unless its your birthday.On a witches birthday once a year you get one 'Birthday Wish'. It cannot break the covenants of love and life but it can be an entirely personal and selfish wish.Birthdays are big in the witch community and to be celebrated, unfortunately for Rey she doesn't know when her birthday is and has never managed to get her 'Birthday Wish'..... That is until she meets Ben Solo and he would do anything to make any of her wishes come true.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	Birthday Wishes and Halloween Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys,
> 
> Here's the beginning of my Halloween fic, as you can tell by the date I am running disastrously behind but I am running haha. It is completely planned and I know where I am going with it. I'm just in the process of writing it.  
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. xx

[Mood Board](https://www.canva.com/design/DAEN6pNHhYQ/q-wNvmSc-XCJ3pUMv_ifyw/view?utm_content=DAEN6pNHhYQ&utm_campaign=designshare&utm_medium=link&utm_source=publishsharelink)

Magic has many laws, there are things you can do and things you cannot do. Some spells will simply backfire if they are against the law, others will kill you.

One of the most well adhered to law is: No magic for personal gain.

It is the one law that is followed completely. Sure, occasionally you will brew a batch of potion to give you shinier hair but you never cross the line in to full personal gain.

Well, that is until your birthday, because a few centuries ago a small coven west of Nottingham discovered that there was ‘No personal gain magic’ except on your birthday.

Unfortunately for Rey, she didn’t know when her birthday was, and had never managed to blow out her birthday candles knowing her wish would come true. It had been a sore point for years; her old coven had teased her mercilessly about it. Their Elder Unkar Plutt was not the kindest of leaders and had been cashing in his witches wishes for generations, so the fact that she had nothing useful to offer him meant she had been learning the craft herself in an ‘every witch for themselves’ style coven.

Eventually however the East Jakku Coven had enough, Plutts selfishness, lack of care, protection and forward planning had run the coven into the ground so they had disbanded and Unkar had gone into hiding, knowing that magic had a price and he had long been foregoing his debts.

That was how Rey had found herself a new coven, she had been wary to begin with, were all covens like Plutts? Would she be less than useless to others as she had been to them? Would they actually help her learn or would she be a burden again?

Turns out her fears had been completely unfounded. She had been Welcomed into the Central Takodana Coven with open arms. Their Elder, Maz it seemed had a habit of taking in waifs and strays so Rey had fit right in. No one ever mentioned her lack of wishes. If they even knew about it.

Maz’s coven was nothing like Plutts. There was no competition, no back stabbing and certainly no bullying. Poe had called her a ‘Sand Rat’ when she first got here and Maz had banned him from Coven activity for a week. He hadn’t meant anything by it but she had told him it was rude to call people names after just meeting them, so was teaching him a lesson.

Rey had thought it would have put a target on her back, getting a current member excluded from Coven business, but it had in fact had the opposite effect. Poe’s friends, Finn, Rose and Kay she came to know them as, had instantly reassured her it was just Poe’s way of flirting and he would be back within the week with a new chat up line that was hopefully slightly less offensive.

She had laughed and never looked back.

That was how 3 years later with Halloween less than 48 hours away that Rey was getting excited to see another autumn solstice in with the adjoining Covens. For what Plutts Coven had in solitude and selfishness, Mazs coven made up for in parties, revelry and shared love of the craft.

All members from all covens in the Takodana district were welcome to ‘The castle’ Mazs base of coven operations for the Halloween Party to end all other Halloween parties. It usually lasted a few days and you could guarantee someone, usually Poe, wouldn’t remember a single thing from the entirety of it.

She had been placing streamers up on the ceiling for the party when a voice boomed behind her, she guessed from the entry way to the room.

“Ah Sunshine, I think that’s enough colour” The voice laughed.

She smiled to herself before putting on a straight face and turning around at the top of the ladder slowly.

“There is never enough colour. It’s not my fault that Black is the only colour that you recognize” With that she poked her tongue out.

“And mess with 31 years of absolute perfect style, I think not Rey-nbow” He smirked.

Rey had smiled at the nickname, she couldn’t think of a time where he had used anything but a nickname for her, she liked it. She descended the ladders slowly. Placing her feet securely on the floor she turned around. Stopped short by the hulking mass that had somehow managed to walk up behind her, she craned her neck.

“Ben” She whispered happily.

“Hi sunshine” He whispered back at her, opening his arms wide.

She didn’t hesitate, throwing herself into his embrace, she squeezed him tight.

“Ben I’m so glad you’re here, you came early this year?” She questioned tilting her head to look at his face.

“Yeah, figured I could come and help keep you at a steady level of colour this year instead of everywhere looking like a unicorn vomited in a sweet shop” He answered like it was an oath he had to keep.

She laughed, pulling back from his arms and swatting him on his ribs “Never gonna happen Solo, you know me better than that”

“Worth a try” He shrugged rubbing playfully at his now ‘mortally’ injured ribcage

“Don’t let Maz hear you insult my decorating you’ll be banned from the party” Rey said light-heartedly, turning back to the decorations to grab yet more orange streamers.

“I wouldn’t dare, she’d probably cancel my birthday wish this year too” He smirked, until he saw the minute drop to Rey’s shoulders. “Sunshine, I didn’t mean…”

“Ben stop its fine, you are the only one that knows and I know you’d never laugh at me for it” She turned to him and smiled sadly.

“No, I wouldn’t, but I’m still sorry I brought it up. I know it makes you sad” He stepped forward again and placed his arms around her shoulders “One day we will figure something out, I promise”

“I know, thank you Ben” Squeezing him softly, she pulled away “Now help me reach the high bits you half breed Giant”

“My mother would be insulted” He gasped lightly

“Your mother would agree with me, every year at the stroke of midnight on Halloween morning she reminds me it was like pushing out a giant pumpkin” She shudders.

“I really need to get her to stop telling that story” He sighed rubbing his hands over his face.

Rey laughed good humoredly.

That story was how she had met Ben the first year of her being here.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Thank you so much to my readers who take the time to read my works, leave kudos and write me messages. I love them and I love you all, so please if you notice any glaring errors in grammar or story let me know and I will fix them.  
> xxx


End file.
